


Black and White People

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean watched as the dark eyelashes lifted and those beautiful eyes flickered into view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Can be read as stand-alone or as part of the Coming Undone series

__________________________________

__________________________________

 

_One more day down_

_Everybody has those days_

_Where one soft sweet song’s_

_Just enough to clear my head_

__________________________________

__________________________________

 

Dean woke to a smack on the bare skin of his leg. His dad was standing over him, fully dressed and geared up to go hunting. The sun was just beginning to kiss the shadows of the motel room, giving life to the colours and shapes of objects they hadn’t really taken notice of the previous night when they checked in and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Sammy was still sleeping, curled on the other side of the bed. Dean could just make out the mop of hair above the blankets. He wanted to both grumble and laugh that his brother had managed to steal not only both blankets but the sheet as well. But Dad was still hovering above him, waiting to give the day’s instructions.

 

Dean had heard them all before. “Take care of Sammy.” Always the same. “If anything comes in, shoot first, ask questions later.” He’d been getting the same orders almost all his life, but he nodded and listened as Dad went through the list. A few new things were added to the end, specific to the job he was working. Dean itched to go along but he knew where he belonged. His thirteen-year old brother may have been old enough to fend for himself, but neither he nor Dad wanted to take that chance.

 

The door clicked shut, sealing in the morning silence. Sammy sighed gently, lingering between sleeping and waking. Dean watched as the dark eyelashes lifted and those beautiful eyes flickered into view. 

 

“Morning,” Dean whispered. Sammy blinked.

 

“Where’s Dad?”

 

Dean shuffled in the bed until he was on his side and close enough to see the flecks in Sammy’s eyes. 

“Had to go out.”

 

Sammy nodded. His fingers reached forward and rested against Dean’s face. A thumb absently stroked at Dean’s chin, then up to his lower lip. The smaller boy sighed in contentment as Dean let him continue with their secret morning ritual: A touch here, and swipe there, hands pressing against nose, cheek, forehead, eyes, and confirming that Dean had, in fact, stayed the night.

 

“You didn’t go with,” Sammy finally murmured, letting his hands fall to the bed between them and idly fiddling with the blankets Dean had managed to haul part-way back to his side. Dean didn’t speak. His brother sighed again and let his eyes drift closed. His breathing evened and Dean thought he’d fallen back asleep when his hand suddenly twitched and snapped out to clutch at Dean’s t-shirt.

 

“You stayed.” Sammy said. His voice was cracked a little from sleep, and his eyes were bleary. A pillow crease traced from the corner of his eye to his jaw line. “Promise me you’ll stay.” 

 

And Dean was helpless but to nod. His fingers closed around Sammy’s hand, the hand that was growing every day. The hand that was no longer smaller than his own. Sammy was going to be tall, someday. Dean knew it. But right now, in this dimly lit moment, he was still the small baby brother he’d sworn to protect. Fingers threaded together and Dean tipped his face forward until their lips were brushing. The touch was barely there, but just as it always did, it sealed his promise – both spoken and unspoken. 

__________________________________

__________________________________

 

_If we slide on over and accept fate_

_Then it’s bound to be a powerful thing_


End file.
